


Things we lost in the fire (Joesar)

by monochrome_owo



Category: A Ordem Paranormal (Web Series), O Segredo Na Floresta (Web Series)
Genre: Atualizações demoradas desculpe, Criofobia, F pelo Christopher, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Friends to Lovers, Gore, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Muito Slowburn, Multi, Nunca vi A ordem paranormal porque aquela Liz RAGEY, Pós-Osnf, Santo Berço, Slow Burn, Spoilers, Só personagens de ONSF citados, Talvez menções de AoP, muito drama, tags a serem adicionadas posteriormente, traumas
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26200699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monochrome_owo/pseuds/monochrome_owo
Summary: O fogo consome o lodo e também todas as coisas mais preciosas para eles, mesmo que fornecesse o calor que tanto precisavam, também fora o responsável pivô das memórias mais amargas, mais dolorosas e que nunca deixariam-os em paz.Enquanto tentam seguir suas vidas sem Thiago e completamente destruídos, César acaba percebendo que sua amizade com Joui estava diferente, fragilizada mesmo que o japonês dissesse o contrário, o episódio de Santo Berço mudara todo mundo.Todos perderam para o fogo.Coisas que perdemos para a chamaCoisas que nunca veremos novamenteTudo aquilo que temos acumuladoSentam-se diante de nós, quebrado em cinzas
Relationships: Elizabeth "Liz" Webber & Ivette, Joui "Joe" Jouki & Elizabeth "Liz" Webber, Joui "Joe" Jouki/Cesar Oliveira Cohen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Aeroporto.

**Author's Note:**

> Eu postei no Spirit, agora eu postei aqui com algumas coisinhas adicionais, quem encontrar encontrou weee
> 
> Boa leitura

Seus pensamentos se encontraram com um completo nada. Era como estar novamente do labirinto daquele lugar maldito, envolto pela névoa, sufocando e sozinho em sua própria cabeça.

Balançou a cabeça, seus cabelos negros ondulados sempre irregulares foram jogados em sua cara com a força de seu movimento, piscou, apertando a mochila com força nas costas.

Aos poucos, o ambiente parecia fazer sentido novamente, as formas ganhavam formatos concretos além de apenas borrões pretos disformes, cores, cheiros vozes, passos, gritos.

Por um momento, entrou em pânico, congelando no lugar, se lembrando do fogo, da carne sendo carbonizada, dos gritos agonizantes estridentes dos luzidios enquanto seus corpos eram consumidos pela loucura e dor. Se lembrando claramente do rosto desfigurando da enfermeira, ou melhor Cibele, completamente desfigurado, espancada até a morte pelas mãos de possivelmente o Doutor, os olhos saltando para fora do rosto que alguma vez fora bonito.

Então com um piscar, a realidade fora se formando, não estava mais em Santo Berço, estava em Campinas, não no Rio Grande do Sul. As sombras não eram de luzidios em agonias.

Pessoas, um aeroporto.

Seu voo estava sendo chamado pela segunda vez.

Se levantou mecanicamente, ainda entorpecido. Engoliu em seco, tudo ainda parecia não ter acontecido, parecia que tinha se passado meses e não pouco menos que uma semana, tudo acontecendo tão rápido que não conseguia processar.

Nos poucos dias que conseguiu permanecer ao lado de seu pai sem que houvesse acusações, brigas e remorsos, a tenra e delicada paz instaurada forçadamente através de uma missão de cunho sobrenatural e secreto, se tornou em dias terríveis de carnificina, sangue, loucura e terror.

E frio. Principalmente frio.

Aquela viagem ao sul do Brasil nunca foi tão fria.

Por alguma razão, ainda vestia a blusa vermelha de Joui, o esportista japonês esquecera de pedir de volta, mas depois de tudo o que aconteceu, de tudo o que perderam, o que uma simples peça de roupa significava comparado a tudo aquilo?

Aproveitou do esquecimento para levar aquela memória consigo, um lembrete do seu pecado, da culpa agonizante que ainda cravava as garras em suas costas, a blusa vermelha ainda rasgada, porém um pouco menos suja de sangue que antes. A mesma roupa que Joui usara quando ele atirara nele naquela e por algum milagre não o matara.

Apertou a mão no peito, a blusa estava bem escondida debaixo de seu suéter, mas parecia que conseguia senti-la roçar em sua pele, formigando em sua epiderme, trazendo um misto de calor e frio que para sua mente quebrada era indescritível.

Todos saíram com sequelas, não restara ninguém totalmente são.

Não tivera nem mesmo a coragem de ligar para sua mãe, toda vez que abria sua agenda de contatos congelava. O que diria? Como começaria?

Não havia como dizer sem parecer louco! Nem mesmo ele acreditaria nas palavras que provavelmente sairiam de seus lábios. Sua cabeça estava cheia e ao mesmo tempo estava vazia para pensar em qualquer justificativa para a morte de seu pai.

Acidente? Um dublê aposentado que provavelmente já passara por coisas piores? Assalto? O cara era gigante! Covid-19? Aquele corpo atlético não pegaria uma gripezinha de nada, era patético. Não saberia nem como explicar como caralhos ele estava junto de seu pai para começo de conversa, já que sempre evitava todo tipo de contato possível e sempre o tratava mal, conviver com ele de um momento para o outro seria ilógico e nunca enganaria a mulher que o criou a vida toda.

Passou uma semana quase sem dormir tentando não pensar em nada, hora tentando forjar uma certidão de óbito legitima usando o máximo de suas habilidades hackers para poder resolver toda a papelada e dor de cabeça que viria por vir, na hora da dor não pensou em nada além de cavar o lugar de descanso de seu pai com suas próprias mãos até seus dedos chegarem na carne, mas depois que a dor começava a passar, caiu a ficha do que ainda teria que enfrentar, a burocracia de enterrar alguém sem as devidas documentações no meio do nada, ter que resolver o assunto sobre herança, já que Christopher Cohen era reconhecido e tinha uma boa aposentadoria, mesmo que tivesse os abandonado sabia que ainda havia espaço para eles na herança.

César no entanto estava pouco se fodendo para isso, na verdade. Só estava fazendo o que tinha para fazer porque queria tirar um problema de suas costas que poderia se tornar uma bola de neve, não conhecia o governo americano como o brasileiro a qual crescera e vivera toda sua vida, mas se fosse similar temia que estivesse se metendo em uma complicação maior que Santo Berço e os doutores.

Mas aquilo era uma forma humana e normal, problemas humanos e inocentes, poderiam foder com sua paciência? Poderia? Mas pelo menos seus pdls estavam a salvo e seu elo no LOL intactos por enquanto, não precisaria criar uma smurf e zoar as ranqueadas dos jogadores presos no Ferro III que não tinham nada a ver com seus problemas.

Entrou no avião com uma sensação estranha. Não era como se estivesse abandonando tudo, ele não era o único que precisava lidar com seus próprios problemas pessoais, nem o único que se fodeu bonito depois de tudo que aconteceu em Casparzinha. Liz por exemplo não podia nem mesmo voltar a trabalhar porque não tinha uma explicação plausível para o fato de ter envelhecido 22 anos no decorrer de uma semana.

E estresse nem era uma desculpa que conseguia usar! Mesmo que fizesse sentido.

Suspirou, colocando o cinto após se ajeitar em seu assento, puxou a foto de seu pai, surrada das inúmeras vezes na qual fora pega, vista e revista.

Ele perdera a oportunidade de dizer o quanto sentia muito por não ter sido o filho que ele merecia ter, por não ter dito que o amava quando tinha a chance, seu orgulho não deixou que o fizesse mesmo que as últimas palavras que ouvira dos lábios dele fosse um.

“César, eu te amo, filho.”

Ele poderia ter feito melhor, ele poderia ter matado a aranha antes, ele poderia ter feito tantas coisas, evitado tudo, mas não o fez.

Aquele avião estava tão frio...


	2. Merecido

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu postei primeiro a versão safezão no Spirit e agora aqui tá a versão mais tensa do negócio, espero que gostem~
> 
> Sem mais delongas boa leitura~
> 
> Até~

Novamente via as paredes daquela casa podre caindo aos pedaços, o cheiro de mofo era possível de sentir fazendo com que sentisse náusea. A porta do porão havia sido arrancada com força por um ser que desconhecia o nome, mas vagamente se lembrava de que talvez fosse a cobaia 4.

Seu corpo tremia enquanto a criatura entrava, pomposamente, como se fossem meros insetos perante ao que ele era, eles não eram nada senão insetos a serem esmadas, uma presa fácil para um predador nato e não havia para onde seguir.

Viu de longe que Thiago havia dado alguns tiros e a criatura apenas o observava, sem perder a pose como outros zumbis sangue que antes enfrentara, sem nem mesmo pestanejar, tentou atirar também e então tudo ficou preto e tudo o que conseguia reconhecer era aquele símbolo, sua vida, sua respiração, seu ser.

Tudo era o símbolo. Ele pertencia a ele e ele lhe pertencia.

Sentia sua mão se mexendo, sua mão não era mais sua mão, seu corpo não mais lhe pertencia, sua mente e seus pensamentos eram nada apenas símbolos e espirais. Sentia algo escorrendo por seu rosto mas não se importava. Ele conseguia ver tudo porém, ele via como se tudo estivesse em câmera lenta, em uma lentidão assustadora enquanto Joui corria em sua direção e seu braço e levantava em sua direção.

Ele não tinha forças para se libertar e ele jura que tentou inúmeras vezes, internamente ele estava gritando, berrando para que Joui fugisse dele, que seu braço se abaixasse, que as balas tivessem acabado, que tudo desse errado.

E então o sangue jorrou com o som do tiro que saiu de sua própria arma.

Não. Não. Não. Não. Não. Não. Não. Não. Não.

Sua consciência voltou instantaneamente como se a vida fosse uma piada e só conseguiu assistir enquanto via o corpo no chão e o sangue escorria no chão. Nada importava mais.

Rastejou até lá. Abandonando sua arma para trás e abraçando o corpo em seus braços gritando em plenos pulmões o nome do jovem asiático em prantos, ele morreu, ele o matou.

Seu estômago se retornou e tudo ao seu redor girou e então o ambiente mudou.

Estava em uma floresta negra e gélida, as árvores se retorciam em espirais queimadas de onde fumaça roxa, negra e azul subiam e dançaram entre elas, olhou para baixo e uma neblina espessa o mantinha preso no mesmo lugar, como se fosse uma massa de farinha ou amido de milho.

Era difícil de respirar, viu um rosto aparecer em sua frente, o rosto de Joui, mas não era as mesmas feições asiáticas que estava tão acostumado a ver, sua pele era acinzentada, os olhos negros e listras desciam por seus olhos, estava vestido como um samurai com roupas rosas e tinha uma katana estendida em sua direção.

— **Está gostando do que causou, César Cohen?** — A voz ele era grossa, como se estivesse rouca. — **Você me fez assim!** — Apontou para si mesmo, principalmente para a cicatriz em forma de cruz. — **Me fez um monstro!** — “Joui” riu alto antes de empunhar a katana e atravessar seu coração por força.

— **Você nunca teve um no final das contas!** — A voz dele teve rancor.

.

O ar estava gélido quando acordou, mas não no nível de sentir fumaça sair de suas narinas sempre que o dióxido de carbono escapava por elas.

Sua mão apertava com força seu peito onde estava seu coração, onde _ele_ o havia ferido.

Sentia o suor escorrendo por seu rosto, seus olhos ainda tentando se adaptar ao ambiente de pouco em pouco fazia sentido, flashes ainda piscando entre sua visão, ouviu uma voz feminina o chamando e outras vozes murmurando. Piscou antes de perceber que havia uma mão gentilmente em seu ombro, aplicando uma suave pressão, tentando o acalmar.

— Senhor? — A voz era calma, mas se podia notar um toque bem sutil de nervosismo em seu tom. — O senhor está bem?

Piscou várias vezes tentando focalizar, mas não conseguia. Aquele toque inesperado o fazia querer se encolher, se afastar daquilo porque sentia que não era certo. Algo estava errado, nada parecia sentido.

— Senhor? — A mão se afastou e a mulher pareceu se afastar.

Logo algo sendo colocado pressionado contra seu rosto e ar frio sendo forçado contra seu rosto, uma mão intrusiva estava em seu peito, não tinha percebido que estava hiperventilando.

— Senhor tente respirar com mais calma! — A voz da mulher voltou a falar mas só conseguia ver borrões, sentia um misto de sentimentos, como se fosse desmaiar, vomitar, tudo desaparecer.

Tentou seguir o conselho da mulher mas parecia impossível.

Então sentiu ela desfivelando seu cinto e puxando-o contra o corpo dela, o rosto dela contra o dele.

— Senhor me perdoe por isso, mas parece que está tendo uma crise de pânico. Precisei usar a máscara de oxigênio do avião. — Ela explicou com o tom baixo tentando não o assustar. — Me perdoe por invadir seu espaço pessoal, sinto muito por isso. Se quiser registrar uma queixa contra minhas ações aos meus superiores não me importarei, o importante agora é o senhor!

A voz dela parecia vir de algum lugar abafado mesmo que sentisse o toque perto.

Sentiu a respiração dela se acelerando junto com a dele, o peito subindo e descendo em um ritmo que não era saudável, seus olhos castanhos se arregalaram.

Então era assim que eu seu peito estava? Por isso que sentia seus pulmões em chamas?

Notou, mesmo que ainda estivesse com a mente dispersa como a respiração dela ia aos poucos se acalmando, as mãos dela estavam uma segurando firme a máscara para que não saísse do lugar e a outra estava firme no meio do tórax, sentindo os batimentos cardíacos que o próprio homem sabia que estavam irregulares.

Tentou seguir o exemplo dela, reduzindo minimamente sua respiração e o método funcionou.

— Isso senhor. — Ela elogiou. Mas seu tom continuava neutro.

Ela foi diminuindo até que gradualmente se estabilizou gradualmente. Mas sua mente ainda estava leve. Seu corpo estava leve e sentiu a mesma mulher o movimentar no banco do avião acomodando. E retirando a máscara de oxigênio. O ambiente parecia ter um cheiro diferente de outrora, não tão puro.

— O senhor consegue falar?

Fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça, não sabia como sua voz sairia. Nem se conseguia dizer alguma coisa.

Em seus melhores dias ele aproveitaria a ociosidade para navegar pela internet e se o sinal estivesse bom jogaria LOL até que alguma aeromoça o pedisse para desligar os equipamentos, embora os acidentes tivessem se tornado cada vez menores devido a esse tipo de interferência e mais por eventos naturais. Ele nunca tivera problemas antes com usar aviões antes, muito menos com viajar sozinho.

Por quê isso agora? O que havia mudado?

Santo Berço.

Aquelas palavras enviaram calafrios por sua espinha, subindo gélidos por sua coluna vertebral. Sua garganta parecia seca demais para que pudesse forçar as palavras a sair por seus lábios secos.

Não era do seu feitio, sempre tão sensato, tão sério, tão técnico e tão frio. Mas agora parecia que sua sanidade estava por um fio, se sentia fora de si, como se o mundo depois daquilo tudo tivesse mudado.

As pessoas não pareciam ser mais as mesmas. E não estava carregando nenhuma arma.

_Céus, ele estava começando a agir como o Joe..._

Balançou a cabeça começando a tremer outra vez com o pensamento.

— O senhor quer algo para comer? — Sugeriu, tentando manter a mente do passageiro desconhecido focada no presente e não no que estivesse o perturbando mentalmente.

Outros passageiros estavam dormindo e os poucos que estavam acordados haviam a chamado para atender o passageiro em crise, claro que como estava passando pela fileira fora a primeira a ser requisitada para ajudá-lo.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

— Senhor não tenho autorização de lhe dar nenhum medicamento a não ter que tenha uma prescrição ou o remédio consigo, tem algum remédio que o senhor precise tomar que seja controlado? — Sua audição se estabilizava e aos poucos percebia que a aeromoça tinha um forte sotaque paraense, se ele não tivesse nascido no norte e conhecesse a força do sotaque maranhense e tivesse conversado com pessoas do Pará, não teria percebido esse pequeno detalhe.

O que ele estava pensando? Distração? Isso! Se distraia.

— Não... — Conseguiu dizer com um fio de voz.

— Vou lhe trazer um pouco de água com açúcar. — A aeromoça suspirou. — É o máximo que posso fazer pelo senhor para que se acalme. — Ela saiu caminhando devagar em direção aos fundos do avião.

O homem se viu sozinho de novo, passou as mãos pelo rosto esfregando o rosto em desespero.

— Quer conversar? — Outra voz feminina veio do assento ao lado, essa tinha um toque evidente de preocupação, embora não pudesse identificar histeria, não sentiu nenhum toque em seu entorno mas parecia perto demais. — Eu chamei a aeromoça quando percebi que não estava bem, não sei agir quando alguém está passando mal, desculpa. — A voz dela tremeu levemente.

Não respondeu, mas acenou para demonstrar que ouvira o que ela disse, seus cabelos grudaram no rosto com o movimento, escondendo seu rosto perturbado e suas evidentes olheiras.

Sabia que seu estado estava longe de parecer sano e para ajudar ainda havia sentia um tremendo frio, se abraçou para tentar se aquecer.

— Eu posso te dar meu cobertor, não estou incomodada com a viagem. — A mesma voz disse com um sorriso na voz, tentou olhar para ela, sabia a visão que passava para ela, como um manancial assustado que via a luz pela primeira vez, encolhido e assustado, sem saber como reagir a não ser agir defensivamente.

Ela tinha um rosto bonito, levemente pardo, uma falha na sobrancelha e cabelos cortados em um chanel na altura dos ombros, ela era bem jovem para sua aparência, mas seus olhos transparência um olhar maduro.

Devido ao surto do novo vírus alguns voos ainda operavam, mas apenas com a quantidade de passageiros bem reduzidas, então ele tinha um assento apenas para si, assim como a jovem do seu lado que sorria para ele tentando confortá-lo.

— À proposito, meu nome é Talita. Estou tentando uma audição para um filme, dizem que o autor morreu por causas misteriosas mas a editora que publicava os livros tinha contrato com outra editora dos estados unidos, então decidiram fazer um filme e usar essa morte como forma de marketing. — Ela começou a falar sem pensar.

O homem piscou. Porque ela estava dando aquelas informações?

— Qual o livro? — A aeromoça chegou com um carrinho em mãos, contendo um copo com água gelada e um potinho que ele deduziu de ser açúcar, ela usou uma pequena colher para colocar os cristais brancos dentro do liquido transparente e balançar.

— Entre o cavalo e o lobo. Era de um escritor paulista, pena que ele morreu antes de ver o quanto seu livro ficou famoso, é raro nossa literatura ser tão bem reconhecida no exterior. — Ela suspirou.

A aeromoça murmurou em concordância, Cesar ignorou a conversa, já que não lhe interessava nenhum pouco saber sobre isso, nem era tão interessado em literatura. Viu o copo aparecendo em sua visão e o pegou por reflexo, levando a boca sentindo o liquido lubrificar seus lábios secos e feridos. O frio gélido e adocicado escorria por sua garganta, fazendo-o estremecer.

Sentia-se como se estivesse congelando aos poucos por dentro antes de engolir em seco.

— Obrigado. — Disse em um fio de voz, mas seu tom era pelo menos reconhecível.

— Que nada, senhor. É meu trabalho deixa-lo confortável e bem. — Ela disse com um tom profissional que não traía nenhum tipo de controvérsia em seu tom.

Olhando melhor para ela, podia ver que ela uma mulher de cabelos curtos pretos cortados em um sidecut lateral esquerdo, vestia roupas comuns de aeromoças e estavam bem comportadas.

— Meu nome é César. — Disse sem pensar. — César Cohen.

A garota ao seu lado pareceu se interessar ainda mais com isso.

— Sério? — Ela parecia prestes a quicar de seu assento. — Cohen? Você é parente de Christopher Cohen? Aquele ator brasileiro foda pra caralho que ficou puta famoso naquele filme de ação com Arnaldo Fritz?

César se encolheu com os nomes, era como se uma série de facadas atingissem seu corpo e ele se encolheu ainda mais, uma imensa vontade de gritar veio rasgando por sua garganta.

— Talita. Pare. — A voz da aeromoça veio firme.

A mulher arregalou os olhos e olhou para ele. Depois colocou as mãos na boca.

— Eu... Me perdoe.

— Acho que também vai fazer escala de Nover Iorque para Los Angeles... — Talita disse simplesmente. Depois ficou quieta em seu canto, jogou sua coberta para o canto do assento do outro lado.

— Trouxe um chá de camomila e alguns cookies para que não acabe passando mal com o estômago vazio. — Ela puxou o suporte para bandeja na frente dele e depositou na frente dele. — Café não lhe faria bem nesse estado.

César assentiu e depois suspirou.

Ela estava certa.

A mulher se virou para sair, mas antes que saísse agarrou as mãos dela com as suas suadas.

— O-obrigado. — Conseguiu dizer constrangido. — Qual o seu nome?

— Ingrid, não sei se nossas escalas vão bater, mas se caso não aqui meu cartão se quiser uma amizade para conversar. — Ela lhe disse com suavidade. — Sem segundas intenções, talvez uma bebida depois do trabalho, quem sabe?

E saiu.

Suspirou olhando para o cartão guardando-o no bolso, passou a mão pelos cabelos tentando ajeitá-los, seus dedos tocaram a cicatriz do corte na orelha e estremeceu.

Não era nem perto do que ele merecia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Divulguem para seus amigos que gostam de ONSF e Joesar para ajudar a chegar a mais pessoas, obrigado por gostar do meu trabalho, deixa um escritor feliz.
> 
> Até uma próxima~

**Author's Note:**

> Gostaram?
> 
> Me sigam no Spirit
> 
> @shirishiro
> 
> No twitter:
> 
> @shirishirowo


End file.
